User blog:SuperBearNeo X/Refutation To Common Mario Claims
Introduction Hello guys, It's yet another blog from SuperBearNeo and today we're going to be refuting commonly used arguments against Mario, whether it be used to downplay Mario's actual showings or misconceptions used to discredit things within The Marioverse. Many things will be addressed such as certain scans being misconceptualized or statements being misunderstood to highhell. In addition, this blog will basically exist to point out how flawed alot of this common arguments are when in regards to Mario. One thing I'll confirm is I won't be covering dreams being universes or Paper Mario and Mario being essentially the same being, as I technically covered those topics in a seperate blog. Anyways, without further ado, let's get down to business and refute some of these flawed arguments The "Wonders of The Universe" Scan Many people claim thatthis scan doesn't prove that Dreams are universes. Some of the common arguments are this is simply talking about the wonders of the universe and doesn't explicitly state that Dreams are actual universes and another claim is that this is vague. Well here's why both of these are wrong *If one takes a closer look at the scan, you can see it states "Teleport from space station to space station". This implies that this is referring to the dream itself, which the guide calls a universe both in the title and in the description of said dream. In the end, this is referring to the dream itself and not something else *Claiming that it's vague is also wrong, as it is describing the dream itself and the whole point of the guide is to give a rundown of the dream itself and it's theme. The theme of this dream is space and traveling the universe, so this isn't vague and is pretty clear cut on what it means Miyamoto's Statement One thing that people commonly state when refuting Miyamoto's claim is that his world doesn't apply or that he's only saying that you shouldn't focus on the story, not that Paper Mario and Mario are literally the same being itself. Well to that I say, both of those claims are absolutely wrong *The notion that Mario is akin to a play and the characters are the actors are consistent with what's shown in the series. For example, in The Mario Series, we see Dry Bowser and regular Bowser side by side on many occainsions . While anyone who's played New Super Mario Bros knows that Dry Bowser is literally the remains of Bowser after he burned alive (Pretty graphic for a series aimed as children lol) *Now regarding his word, why would it be invalid when it's backed up by the series itself on the consistent basis and Miyamoto as of yet hasn't been wrong when it comes to the functionality of Mario's world Dimentio Isn't A Multiversal Threat Out of the claims I've heard, this is the most common one outside of the first claim we've refuted. Basically people like to claim that Dimentio's multiversal statement isn't that level because it would take time to do so and because he never shown he was going to effect dreams. Well like everything mentioned here, it's all false and here's why *Claiming that Dimentio's feat would take time is invalid, as statements consistently state The Void will destroy existence once it grows strong enough by Merloo (Who definitely is a reliable source given he watches The Void and is an Ancient, some of the wizes beings in The Marioverse). The only thing that would take time is the activation of The Void itself and not it's process of destroying all worlds, as it'll destroy space and time (Plus, when Dimentio increased it's power, it's influence warped all worlds almost instantly ) *The notion that Dimentio wouldn't effect dreams is absurd. Not only are Dreams considered worlds/universes but there's no logical reasoning for why Dimentio wouldn't ''effect dreams as well. That would contradict the notion that Dimentio was a threat to all of existence, unless you wanna claim Merloo is a liar (of which, don't bother) Paper Mario's World Takes Place In A Book So based on Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam, people assume that Paper Mario's universe takes place within a book. Not only does this contradict the notion that Paper Mario and Mario are the same (which is more consistently backed up, even by Word of God as previously shown) but it goes against the notion that beings who appear in Paper Mario often go on to appear in "regular" Mario, including beings like King Goomba or many cosmic entities such as The Star Spirits. All in all, stating that Mario takes place in a book and has no effect on the "normal" universe is fallacious as all hell as it goes against so much presented that proves that way of thought wrong Bowser Tagging Mario's MFTL+ Spaceship Many people like to claim that Bowser tagging Mario's spaceship (which BTW moves at MFTL+ Speeds ) isn't an impressive feat because there's no prove that Mario's spaceship was moving at such speeds and that Bowser likely hit it when moving slow. Well time to debunk those claims, which are wrong based on *Light is a constant speed , if a heavy object is moving at such speeds than it'll continue to move at such speeds as you can't deaccelerate from MFTL+ speeds in an instant. So even assuming that the ship"slowed down", his ship would still be moving at these speeds and as such said feat is still valid for use *This whole argument can be debunked by the simple use of Occam's Razor, which states that claim with the least assumptions is correct. It takes more assumption to assume that Mario's ship was slowing down, as it would have no reason to do so at all and furthermore, Bowser just being able to see this means his reactions are MFTL+ atleast (which still makes Mario MFTL+ given he can outpace Bowser at times) Millennium Star Isn't MFTL+ So one common argument against this feat is that The Millennium Star can't control itself and as such, the fact it traveled from the center of the universe is invalid. Well guess what, that's false, because the star was only a infant and as such, of course it won't be able to control it's movement. This doesn't invalidate the feat because The Millennium Star was still able to reach The Mushroom Kingdom from his initial position at a fast past (which again, was the center of the universe) The Gentle Pull isn't a real character This is the one that may get me blacklisted as a Mario Fan, but ya know what, fuck it. Many people dissmiss the existence of The Gentle Pull as a representation/reference to love or something that isn't an actual entity. Well to that I say, it can be considered a character or at least something that's sentient/ a force of nature. This one may require alot of explanation What Is The Gentle Pull ''' Based on what Rosalina describes, The Gentle Pull is more of a force of nature that binds Space and Time (as well as transcending it completely). Now lets focus on specific things Rosalina said when describing this being as it's importan to proving that it is a sentient being as opposed to some metaphor for love *"There is a force that binds us"'' *"I knew its gentle pull would prevail."''' These things imply that it causes action and it is a concept, not something sentient, then it wouldn't cause these things but it would simply be these things (in addition to not being able to cause anything, as concepts are the things in which they cause). This implies that The Gentle Pull is a force of nature and as such, can be qualified as a character or atleast an entity There's also the possibility that Geno is also referring The Gentle Pull when he mentions a "Higher Authority". Now I'm not saying this is a concrete mentioning of the entity, but when you think about it, Geno can't be referring to anyone else as Gentle Pull is the supreme being and is referred to as a Supreme Force by Rosalina Conclusions Alot of arguments are false when it comes to refuting many claims for Mario. These arguments usually share the same flaw as others, whether it be fallacious, ignores consistent evidence that debunks said notion and so many more Category:Blog posts Category:Mario Bros. Category:Debunk Blog